Dragon Age: Alchemist
by American-Gentlemen96
Summary: The kingdom of Ferelden has always stood steadfast towards any conquer whether it be Tevinter or Orlais, the land or it's people have always faced danger head on without fear. But will they be able to stand against malevolent forces and beat back the darkness, or fall like so many others. And discover arts that will rock the world of Thedas, welcome to Dragon Age: Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Talking"

'Reading'

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Booming Voice"**

Disclaimer: I don't own nether Dragon age or Full metal Alchemist.

* * *

><p>The land was covered in a vast ocean of trees as far as the eye could see, with snow top mountain ranges reaching towards the sky cutting the clouds.<p>

A lone older man with brown leathery skins and graying black hair in a ponytail with a beard was walking through the forest on an old dirt path. He was wearing a white long-shelve tunic with a red clothe shirt underneath, while brown pants covered his lower half leading down to old worn boots adoring his feet. Over his tunic a Sliverite chest plate with a griffon etched into it, gauntlets, and shoulder pads all tied together across his upper body. Two swords were tied to his back along with a burlap sack; his belt had tiny pouches along with two sheathed daggers at the sides.

The man's name was Duncan Al-Andalus, otherwise known as the Grey Warden Commander of all Ferelden. Although he would say being a Grey Warden is a honor that no words can give it justice, being the commander in Ferelden wasn't as important as in other lands since only about two dozen wardens resided in the kingdom, at least compared to other nations who's number rank in the hundreds.

He kept on walking until an eerie sensation tingled throughout his whole body. He turned his head towards the forest line on his right, as he looks onwards he felt the sensation getting stronger. Duncan decided to leave the path and venture into the woods. It was sometime as Duncan walked through the trees, stepping over rocks and overgrown roots, all the while the sensation grew stronger and stronger. He finally saw a clearing up ahead and with a cliff overlook, and as he walked out of the forest and into flat grassy, and what he saw surprised him.

The clearing was filled with dead armored soldier and animals, all bloodied and torn apart as they laid dead. The men were ether hung from the dread as lifeless puppets or in the grass with arrows in their bodies and their armor and flesh cuts open in jagged slashes. Duncan walked passed two few horses whose intestines were spilled out onto the ground staining the green grass with red liquid, with their skin peeled off and chucks of muscle being ripped off as if something had been eating it. As Duncan approached the edge of the cliff he saw a man with a sword sticking out of his chest. Duncan knelt down to examine the weapon; the metal of the blade was crude with a bone handle only hold together by leather.

But as Duncan focus was on the body, two hulking beings were behind him approaching silently.

The creatures were wearing makeshift armor across their chests being bound by straps of leather and wearing torn patched pants. Their skin was yellow from decay and with spots of brown, they were bald with the skins just hanging onto their skull while their mouths with no lips were flashing there blacken sharp teeth stained with blood. Each one had a weapon in their hand and drawn, one held a sword like in the man's chest while the other was holding a dagger.

The two beasts were sneaking up on Duncan, who still had not seen or acknowledged them, till the one holding the dagger jumped forward looking for the killing blow. But Duncan in one single movement disarmed the beast and tossed it to the ground near the cliff. Seeing its comrade failed the other creature launched forward with its sword arm raised to strike a blow. Duncan with his free hand grabbed the creatures arm and with his other hand sliced through the it's throat, he then kick the creatures chest. The beast fell back to the ground as it clinched its neck in a futile attempt to the stop the bleeding, but only seconds later the creature stopped breathing as it laid motionless on the ground with its hands still wrapped around the neck. Duncan turned his attention back to other creature, which was barely getting back up from the ground; he rushed towards it and pushed it off the cliff to plummet towards its death.

Duncan stood looking down the cliff while he was catching his breath, he looked back up to see in the distance dark ominous storm clouds overshadowing the valley and cloaking mountains. Lightning could be seen flashing so often and the booming sound of thunder following soon after. Duncan just watched on for a moment before he walked back to the forest with a sterner face and a faster pace in his step then before. He only said one thing before he stepped back into the tree line and disappeared from sight.

"Maker help us all."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for deleting the original story, I kept looking back at it and seeing that I made a lot of mistakes and decided that I needed to fix them. So I'm doing a complete rewriting of the chapters I posted and into a new format. Don't worry I still plan on following my original plans on the stories with all six origins included. And once again I'm sorry if my decision left some of you baffled, let's just hope that there's no more trouble in the future.<strong>

**Also feel give my other stories a read, it's still new and I need some constructive criticism on it to see where I can make improvements. Till next time fellow readers!**

Like and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Harrowing Challenge

"Talking"

'Reading'

_'Thinking'_

**"Demonic/Booming voice"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>(Neira Surana's POV)<p>

I was walking up a flight of stairs with two Templar's escorting me to the top of the tower and to the harrowing chamber. Just a short while ago these two woke me up from my sleep in the apprentice quarters and told me my harrowing has arrived, boy that scared the shit of me. And other then that the two Templar's had mainly been silent and refused to answer any of my questions I asked. I just kept thinking what will happen to me? I know those who succeeded in passing the harrowing became initiated mages of the circle, while others just disappeared never to be heard from again. There was always the option of becoming tranquil, like Owain, but I the thought of living without any emotions isn't a life for me.

The Templar's and I finally reached the top floor of the tower where First Enchanter Irving, Knight Commander Greagoir, and four other Templar's standing at attention. The two men beside me saluted Greagoir with pounding their fists against their chests before going to the other Templar's waiting. Greagoir and Irving both approached me, with the prier saying the very phrase I have heard all my life in the tower "Magic exists to serve man and never to rule him. So said the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, whose foul blood magic nearly led the world to the brink of ruin. Your magic is a gift but it is also a curse, demons constantly seek to take your body and wreak havoc across the world. " He stopped as it was Irving turn to speak "The harrowing is a test meant to test to see if you have the will to resist a demons temptation. You will enter the fade and confront one that will tempt you with an offer or force you to submit. It is your task to kill the demon before a set time is over." He then pointed to the middle of the room where a bowl of lyrium was resting on a stone pillar.

Out of curiosity I asked "What will happen if I fail?" "You will become an abomination, to which the templar's will be forced to kill you." Greagoir answered with his old stern eyes looked down at me. Irving however put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, trying to ease my tension. "Do not worry my child; I have seen you grow strong over the years as my pupil. You can handle whatever encounters you in the-"But he was cut off by Greagoir "Enough Irving, let the mage began the test. Go touch the lyrium to start the test, Maker be with you." He finished, I started walking to the bowl while forcing myself with every step as my instincts told me to run away in the opposite direction. But before long I stood over the bowl of lyrium, and ignoring every one of my thoughts, I put my hand in the bowl and started to channel my mana into the lyrium. And in that moment I started to feel like the world was spinning around me ever getting faster and faster, and before I knew it I fell to the floor feeling the cold stone touch the back of my head. The last thing I remember before letting my conscious slip was the ever fainting echoes of Greagior and Irving's voice before the blackness took over.

* * *

><p>(The Fade)<p>

When I woke up I wasn't in the tower anymore, I was now in the fade surrounded by pillars of black rock, crumbling walls, and twisted statutes. I choose to walk down a nearby path since it was the only way for me to leave, there were some glyph's that attacked me, but an arcane bolt quickly took care of them. It wasn't till I reached a bridge overlooking a pit surrounded by fire I noticed two presences before me; one was an uncontrollable sense of anger coming from the pit, while another felt different. I looked down to see a mouse at my feet; it began to speak to me before transforming into a man with blond hair wearing apprentice mage robes. We began talking about the harrowing, he said that he failed his harrowing and was stuck here for who know how long, I tried asking questions to see if his mistakes could help me. But he just kept saying that I needed to move on or my time would run up, though he mentioned that two other spirits were here as well that weren't the demon and if I need some kind of help I should go see if they could. Also he would follow behind me to see what would happen, coward.

I walked down the bridge and past the path leading to the demon while fighting off more glyph's as mouse would race off somewhere to hide. I eventually came across a spirit in the form of an armored knight standing before a forge and surrounded by mage staffs, weapons, and armors. I approached the spirit, despite mouse's advice not to; it noticed me and actually greeted itself properly. "Hello, my name is Valor a warrior spirit; I crafted these objects you see with my will. I see you wield the same power like others before you; it's a pity your talents are wasted on a demon. You all should test your skill against one another to prove your worth in combat." It finished with I could tell was a tone mixed with disgust and pity. "It's not like we have a choice in the matter, the Templar's kill us or cut us off from the fade if we do." I responded back, yet Valor didn't show any change "There is always a choice, show these Templar's that you won't stand for their tyranny. And even if you die, you prove that others can stand up to them." I pinched the bridge of my nose at how ridiculous Valor's statement was, it just wasn't that simple. But I ignored it and proceeded to ask a favor "Fine whatever, also I need to ask you something. Are any of those staffs effective against a demon?" Valor wasn't apparently a dense as I expected "You want one to face the demon don't you? I might be willing to give you a staff, but first you must prove to me you have the will to use it. Fight me in a duel and win, then I may bestow you a staff." Valor gave an offered to give me a staff, but I have to fight him, I know what it wants and it's not going to get it. "You just want to defeat me so you can use my body to enter the real world! By the maker I won't let you!" My mana soon began to flair around my hands; But Valor was taken back as if I offended him. "How dare you compare me to a lowly demon, I would never demean myself to that level!" He sounded angry, but I kept pushing "Then help against the defeat the demon that stalks me here, unless you would stand idly by as it destroys me!" I shouted at Valor in all my might, it recomposed itself from his stance and back into his previous demeanor. "Your will is…powerful mortal, I can't lie about that. I only know one other mortal with more willpower then your own. Take one of my staffs to aid you against the demon, fight valiantly." Valor then grabbed a staff nearby and handed it to me; I walked away with Mouse at my toes that was oddly quite throughout the whole incident.

After some wolf spirits, who were harder to kill then glyph's, attacked Mouse and I we came across a sloth demon who had taken the form of a deformed bear. It had no interest in fighting me, but instead of me just walking away, I asked to see if it could help me fight the demon after me. It commented that with my staff I shouldn't have that much trouble in the fight, but it offered mouse that it could change his form to match it, if he wanted to. After some convincing, mouse decided that he would learn to become a bear. But the sloth demon told me that I must answer three riddles for him to train mouse, and if I failed it would kill me.

The riddles were pretty easy actually, well growing up in the tower did help you ether study, gossip, learn games, say riddles, or read a lot. After a short time mouse learned to change his form into a bear, after that we headed off to the fire pit to confront the demon.

After a fast paced walk, with nothing attacking us this time, we made it to the entrance of the fire pit and walked down the path. At the end of the path we saw a man-like figure was sitting down with his legs crossed and his head looking down and its arms in its lap. But its skin was the color of obsidian with cracks of across the entire body that leaked out fire, it's 'hair' was made out of lava and was fashioned into a spiky feral pattern. We entered into the pit yet as soon as we entered a wall of fire blocked the path, and the demon lifted up its head to show its face that appeared to be a back mask with two eye holes that were the color yellow and a jagged crack that separated the mask to let it appeared that it had a lower jaw. The demon got up from its sitting position and stared down both mouse and I, it then spoke out in a bitter and angry voice.

**"So the prey has finally decided to face its hunter, thank you for bringing her here mouse. I'll leave you** **bigger portion this time." **"I'm not scared of you any longer demon!" Hmm it seems like these two know each other, I'll just have to deal with him next after this demon. **"Fool you do not speak against me! I spit open your head and watch your rat brains spill across the floor. But first I'll be taking that body mage; I want to see your world with my new eyes and spread my destruction across the land and carve out my new empire!" **The demon came at me so fast that it knocked me to the ground and left a burn right through my robe and left a blister. But before he could strike my again mouse tackled the demon to the ground yet not without getting burned. I got back onto my feet as the demon managed to get Mouse off of it, I launched an arcane bole and I hit it in the back of the head. It staggered for a moment before it charged at my again, I dodged it wild attack and manage to sweep its leg with my staff and back away. Mouse came up behind the demon and slashed it across the face, the demon recovered however and it and Mouse were grappling one another.

_'Come on Neira what are rage demons weak against?' _I thought to myself trying to remember my basic studies of demons. Oh that's right, rage demons are weak against ice and water spells! I began to chant the words need for an ice bolt, my top of my staff began to have ice surrounded, and when I finished I fired the ice bolt at the demon and hurting it. I kept blasting the demon with ice while Mouse continued his assault against the demon, who's attacks where getting slower and weaker.

I send one final ice bolt towards the demon landing it dead center of its chest, the demon clutched its chest as the fire and lava of its body began to harden into rock till it became an obsidian statute before shattering and turning to dust. Mouse turned back into his human form and began to congratulating on my victory, but I wasn't done yet. "Who were the mages you betrayed before me?" I asked him, mouse got defensive saying that he was forced to help the demon or be killed himself. I didn't by it as I pressed on with my questions as he became more and more defensive, till I finally came to a realization.

"The rage demon wasn't the thing I had to face wasn't it?"

Mouse's face cringed in annoyance **"You think that demons are the only danger in the fade? Foolish acts of trust and careless offers of companionship's…pride." **Mouse was then covered in a faded pink light and morphed into a massive hulking creature with grey skin looking down at me with its green pupil less eyes and jaws with sharp teeth. **"Always remember true tests never end…" **It waved its massive hand over me as I started to feel everything around me once again swirling at faster and faster pace. I fell to the ground once again with blackness covering my vision with the last image being Mouse's hulking form walking away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the new version of chapter two in the form of a first person's point of view. And yes I will be using first person view throughout the chapters but I'll change who's perspective it is from the different wardens every chapter. And I wanted to try my hand at writing in first person view.<strong>

Like & Review


End file.
